Rock Star
by AmutoStAr7
Summary: Sasuke Naru Shika and NEJI are in a the top boy band. Sakura and Ino are in high school. When they collide, wtf could go wrong! sasusaku naruhina inoshika and nejiten
1. How she hated Lynx

**Me: **Hello!

**Sakura: **Hia

**Sasuke: **Hn

**Me: **Everyone, I will be starting yet another fic now. This is the story of how Sakura became famous.

**Sakura: **This is called a **fan**fiction meaning a **fan** wrote it, comprende? I don't understand why writers

Must say that they do not own something when the name of the site has the disclaimer in it

already.

**Sasuke: **The rules are the rules Sakura, but how about making this interesting…?

**Me: **Sasuke… what are you up to?

**Sasuke: **It's quite simple actually, since I'm awesome I know people. We can invite the stars of other

Anime/Manga(s) to say the disclaimer.

**Me: **good idea, we'll start with Naruto.

**Naruto: **Dattebayo? Uh… she doesn't own me… I guess.

Thoughts

Inner

_**Singing**_

"Speech"

Me

**School bell**

* * *

_**Chapter #1**_

It was a cool summer day in Konoha; Sakura was in the forest, on a tree, relaxing. She was ditching school; today that new band 'Lynx' started high school. And she did not want to be there when 99.9% of the girls' population of the school threw a tantrum because "Sasuke-kun" didn't sit next to them. Sasuke Uchiha was the lead singer of the band, he had a hell of a voice, she'd give him that, but he had a bigger hell of an ego.

Then there was Neji Uchiha, Sasuke's bigger brother. He was 2nd in command, and the lead guitarist. Naruto Uzumaki was the drummer boy. Made sense, he had so much energy it wasn't even funny. Shikamaru Nara: The oh so smart, lazy-ass manager, base guitarist, song writer. That was the band.

_**I'm actually impressed,**_

_**you're such a great actor~**_

_**how the hell could i miss it?**_

_**i'm so damn stupid~**_

_**you were with her,**_

_**all-a-frickin-long **_

_**even though you said i was your one and only~**_

Singing was Sakura's way to unwind. She was damn good and she knew it. But she didn't want to have to deal with the down sides of popularity, she even skipped music and dance class, she was multi-talented. She did have it all though, the looks, the talent and the love. She was single don't get me wrong… but she had the best friends in the entire world!

_**our love was real~ once upon a time,**_

_**but from that day~i decided that i,**_

_** wouldn't cry,**_

_**for the likes of you-ooh oh oh ooohooo!**_** (x2)**

_**for the likes of you!**_

"Hm... that's good." Sakura thought. **Ding! Ding! Ding!** "Ah shit!" That was the 3rd bell! Music class was over but math was starting! And Kurenai-sensei was not a very understanding teacher! Sakura ran like shit out of the forest. She went to the wall where the window of the class was, 3 stories up. "INO!" she yelled then out of the window a rope came down. Sakura quickly climbed up the wall and was pulled into the window by Ino. She lumped over Ino to her seat. "And she sticks the landing!" said the most dramatic girl in the world Ino.

"Can it, drama-queen. So, how bad was it?"

"It was no picnic hon. I was damn glad you skipped. You would have hated it."

"That's why I told you not to go! But no~ you had to see "Shika-kun" in person~"

"Mr Cocky-ass decided that the school wasn't good enough for him and ran off. If you were there you would have chased his ass into forest!"

"I would never do that... To the forest.

Just then Kurenai-sensei walked into the class and every piece of shit was quiet. "Good After-noon, class." She said

"Good After-noon sensei" they all said like obedient robots.

"As you all know, we have four new students at school today…" every slut in the class "eeked"

"shut it whores! Now two of them are here now." Then the eeking happened, Sensei killed em' then Mr. Cocky-balls and Lazy-ass came into the class room."

"Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha." Shikamaru said "I hope you girls leave us in peace" that was another queue for an 'EEK'.

"Okay." Said sensei "Mr Nara and Mr Uchiha, sit at the end back row." They began walking. Hope it's far away from me thought Sakura Wait, at the end back row? That's exactly behind us! Sakura glared as they passed. They put on a confused face, no girl had ever glared at them.

* * *

**Me: **25 comments= update Ja ne!


	2. not a chapter

GUYS, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRI!

I didn't know I was demanding so much, from this Wednesday on I swear, no more review limits! Expect a long-ish chapter on Wednesday! Sry again, this is THE last time I will be using a chapter for an authors note, I promise! See ya Wednesday!


	3. chapter 2

**Omfg! I posted the um… temporary 2****nd**** chapter, and on the second day I got 21 reviews! U guys r the best! I will make a niceness chap now! Bye! I no own Naruto.**

**NEJI IS A HYUUGA NOW!**

Sasuke Uchiha and the rest of the band walked down the halls of their new school, Konoha high. Every chic they passed fainted and or 'eeked'. Sasuke was freaking tired of all the shit that his fans were expressing, even the guys!

He didn't really want to attend any random school anyway, but his parents insisted. And no way in hell he was suffering alone, so he dragged the rest of the band along. It was lunch time, so he and the guys sat at a random table.

"Hey, Teme," said Naruto

"Hn?"

"You met any?"

Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto meant. Lately there had been some rumours going around that the band was gay and stuff. None of them liked that, so, they agreed that they would hold auditions for a female member of the group to join. Naruto was asking if Sasuke met any girls he thought had talent.

"No." he replied. Many girls practically threw themselves at Sasuke; he found countless love notes in his locker the day he arrived. All of which he discarded with barley a glance. Some of the poems and songs were quite good, but he didn't want some random slut in their band. Like that Karin girl that he hated so much.

"Well, I haven't seen any." Said Neji. "Neither me." Said Shikamaru.

All of a sudden a random love note flew through the air and hit Sasuke square in the face. He had reached his limit with these sluts. "I'm leaving." He got up and walked away from the table. Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru close behind.

"Sasuke," said Neji "we have to begin auditions. Let's inform principal Tsunade about the tryouts." "Hn, yeah I'm going, you all put up the flyers."

So Sasuke walked over to Tsunade and asked her for permission to hold the tryouts after school every day for two weeks. She was well aware of their situation and the rumours so she granted it. She even did them a favour. She announced the news through the speaker to save them flyer time. Sasuke bowed and left the room.

**Sakura**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten all, sat and ate together. They all sat as far away from the boys' table under Sakura's orders. They all complained. Ino wanted to be close to "Shika-kun", Tenten wanted to be close to "Neji-kun" and Hinata was too shy to admit it but she wanted to be close to Naruto. But Sakura wouldn't have it. She wanted to be as far away from Sasuke as possible.

She had never really met him, but she heard that Sasuke was an egotistical bastard that did what he wanted, when he wanted to do it. Sakura couldn't stand people like that. Sakura watched Karin, the school slut, two tables away from them.

Karin was at the top of Sakura's "To kill list", Sasuke being second. She was always on Sakura's case about her pink hair! No matter how many times she tried to explain that it was real, she just wouldn't have it. Karin wrote a note in pink ink, folded it up, drew a heart on it, and then threw it to Sasuke. It landed right in his face. Sakura giggled as Sasuke stormed off out of the room.

"Finally," she sighed.

"You are so mean!" yelled Ino. "I wanna get close to Shika-kun!" Sakura turned to her, "I'm sorry Ino, all of you guys, I know I'm getting in the way of your relationships but I really can't stand that Uchiha!" "I-it's not you're f-fault," said Hinata "Yeah," said Tenten "I mean it's not your fault that he's an ego maniac." "I was kidding!" said Ino.

Just that second the microphone blared Tsunade's voice. "All of you girls out there, Lynx will be hosting auditions for a new female member to join their band. Auditions begin after school in the auditorium. So if you're a girl and you can sing, be there. Registrations begin today; sign up after school and tomorrow the auditions begin, that is all."

All the girls in the entire school screamed so loudly that Sakura was sure she was going to need ear surgery. "OMG! SAK! YOU **MUST** AUDITION!" yelled Ino. "No way in hell." She replied. "Why~" "I spend enough close time with that douche bag in class, no way am I volunteering for more."

And with that she left. The rest of the day wasn't interesting so let's just skip to the next day.

Sakura ran to school quickly. She overslept really late that day. She ran through the silver gates of the school. "Ah shit, Twenty minutes late!" She ran up the steps, through the halls, up some more steps, tiptoed past the principal's office until she was outside the math class door.

She opened it, walked over to Kakashi sensei's desk and instantly started chanting apologies' hoping to get out of detention. "I'm sorry Miss Haruno," he said handing her a pink detention slip "by the way, Ami is sick and cannot sit were she currently is, under the air vent, so she will be exchanging seats with you." Sakura nodded. "That would mean, sitting next to Sasuke."

Her eye twitched. Uchiha, really? The ONE person she disliked? She would even rather the creepy youth guy that wore green spandex over Sasuke, but no, because Kami-sama hated her. Now she had to sit next to him not only during Science with Kurenai, but also math with Kakashi! She numbly walked over to her new seat, and sat with a thud.

Sasuke glanced at her, and then back at his text book, as though she wasn't interesting enough, that bastard! She kind of regretted what she did next; she pulled out a diet coke from her bag, shook it up really well, pulled out a pack of mentos, opened the coke put the mentos in, put it under Sasuke's desk and waited.

Within seconds, the coke exploded! It hit the top of Sasuke's desk and bounced onto his pants! He jumped back in surprise, Sakura's books got kind of wet so she jumped up and screamed _**"SASUKE UCHIHA PISSED ALL OVER ME, HE PISSED ON EVERYTHING!" **_

The entire class burst out laughing! "Sasuke Uchiha!" yelled Kakashi "Two weeks detention, PLUS SATURDAYS!" Sasuke was red, totally red. "I… will… get… you," He said to Sakura before walking to Kakashi-sensei's desk to get his slip, then out the door to change.

**Lunch Time**

"Ouch," said Naruto, after hearing Sasuke's urination story. "I am going to kill this chic." He said "Shikamaru, think something up for me, would ya?" "How about flooding the girls' locker room during gym?" "You're good."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" screamed Ino. Sakura, herself, Tenten and Hinata were eating lunch under the huge Sakura tree in the school savannah. "I faked Sasuke pissing himself with diet coke and mentos." "WHY?!" "Cause he pissed me off." Ino sweat dropped. "He's gonna come after you!" Said Tenten "I'll be ready," "S-Sakura, I really t-think you outdid it this t-time." Hinata stuttered.

"Relax, guys," she sighed, really, these girls could be so faithless sometimes! "Come one," she said "we have gym, time to change." So they all stood and left to change. In the locker room, they would always choose the four very last lockers at the end of the room, where it was more private. Sakura was locker 445 Ino was 444 Tenten was 443 and Hinata was 442. There were more girls in the four hundreds, or three hundreds, so it was peaceful.

The school gym uniform was a short red tights and plain white t-shirt. It was very tight over the um… torso area… **(Okay guys, I know you want this to be more descriptive but I don't like saying words like that! Just imaging the uniform most animes have.) **

The girls exited the locker room and began stretching for the 15 laps around the savannah they had to do. Sasuke and the guys were also warming up in a corner. The boys' uniform was not that different from the girls' own, the only difference was that instead of red tights they had red track pants.

Guy-sensei entered the gym, green spandex and all, "YOUTHFUL CHILDREN! I AM FEELING ENERGETIC TODAY! MAY THE YOUTH GOD SHINE UPON US THIS DAY! PAIR UP NOW! MALE AND FEMALE MIXES!" all the girls crowded around Lynx. "OKAY!" shouted guy "I WILL PAIR YOU UP!"

"Kazuto Bikki and Hai Ami!"

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Hyuuga Neji and Kunai Tenten!"

"Sae Suigetsu and Kyukki Karin!"

"Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino!"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura!"

The Uchiha, it was always the Uchiha, wasn't it? _Well, better make the most of it and make fun of him _thought Sakura as she walked over to Sasuke.

"NOW!" Guy started "TIME TO START WARMING UP! WE SHOULD HAVE A LITTLE COMPETITION WHY NOT! IT IS A SCAVENGER HUNT I SET UP! I HID A BLUE BELL SOMEWHERE AROUND CAMPUS! IF YOU AND YOUR TEAM MATE FIND IT AND BRING IT BACK, YOU'LL BOTH NOT HAVE GYM FOR TWO WHOLE MONTHS! BUT BOTH YOU AND YOUR TEAM MATE MUST FIND IT TOGETHER AND BRING THE BELL BACK TO ME TOGETHER OR NO PRIZE!"

"Yay!" Sakura said "no more gym, I'm all for it!" "I too," said Sasuke "so don't screw it up." She glared.

"I hate gym," Ino said "let's win this thing lazy!" "Troublesome…"

"Come on Hinata's cousin," "kunai girl."

"Karin," "fish guy,"

**Okay, I know it's not much, but I just wanted to get this done. I know 25 is a lot to ask, but come on, at least 5?**


End file.
